Summer at Spinner's End
by MidnightMayra
Summary: Suddenly, the thought of returning back to Hogwarts didn't seem so bad.


Summer at Spinner's End

Let's say this takes place in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts.

There are a few spoilers. You have been warned.

_Harry has to spend his 4th year of summer with his mostly hated Potions Professor. To make things worse, his godfather and a few members of the order come by every other day. It would of actually made things better if every time they came by, bad things wouldn't happen. Then again, he was Harry Potter._

**I own absolutely nothing, sadly. If I did, I would turn this into a book, not post it on Fanfiction. This is only for my, and hopefully, your enjoyment. I get no money or profit out of this. **

**Just doing this for the fun of it and my love for Harry Potter. Happy reading fellow readers.**

He stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving his two closest friends to stare behind him, bewildered at his uproar.

_I've had enough._

Harry thought to himself. It had all become unbearable. The rumors, the teasing, the nasty comments. "I just want out." He murmured to himself shaking his head as he walked along the corridors. No one seemed to understand, not even Hermione, nor Ron, and the person who seemed to understand the most was ignoring him, paying no attention to his existence. It was the first time Dumbledore had not talked to him face to face in quite a while. He didn't care, or he at least made himself think that.

"Aw, what seems to be bothering you, Oh Chosen One?" Peeves asked in forged sympathy.

Harry jumped back, leaving behind his train of thought. He had been too busy thinking to notice that the poltergeist had been following closely behind. He ignored him and began to walk faster.

"No need to be rude Potter boy. Is old Voldy Moldy interrupting your sweat dreams again?" Peeves asked appearing and disappearing around Harry as he continued to walk.

"Shove off, Peeves." He snapped smacking the ghost away as though he would push him away. Obviously, he didn't.

"I was just trying to help." fake whimpered the snickering Poltergeist.

Harry looked back only to see the ghost disappear behind the Great Hall wall. He sighed, and continued to walk, ignoring the cheers coming from behind. He would leave Hogwarts and had no plans on coming back. Until next year maybe, if things got better. Which he highly doubted would happen. He would explain everything to Ron and Hermione in a letter, Hedwig wouldn't mind. As for Dumbledore, why should he bother explaining to him? As if he'd keep Harry updated on anything. He probably wouldn't care anyways.

He shoved those thoughts behind, leaving them there until later in time.

He would leave, camp out in the Forbidden Forest. _What a stupid thought, _he quickly realized. He would do it anyways. Use some of the few protecting charms Hermione had taught him. After a day or two, he would send Sirius a letter telling him where he was and that he would soon hop on the Hogwarts Train and head over to Grimmauld Place. He wouldn't understand and might even be a little disappointed at first, but he'll understand.

Hopefully.

He was reaching the main doors.

"Potter, where on earth do you think you're going?" Snape asked roughly.

Harry froze, arm stretched out, ready to open the main door and head out of this current hell whole he used to refer as home.

_I'll use a hex on Snape and run for it. _Harry thought. _I would be worried, but I won't be here to suffer the consequences._

He thought about it for a minute reaching for his wand, but instead decided that it wasn't his best idea. He groaned and spun around to face his Potions Master. His black, greasy hair covering the edges of his face. Nothing but utter disgust reflected upon his dark squinting eyes as they locked on his differing bright green orbs.

"I just fancied a walk outside." He muttered closing his eyes realizing how idiotic his reply had sounded.

"Oh, yes, likely story Mr Potter. At this time? I might of believed you for a split second if you weren't so, indolent." Snape sneered.

Harry's upper lip twitched. "You're right, maybe I was going out to do something else. Either way, why do you care?" He snapped back.

"Oh, rest assure you that I don't. Let's say 20 points from Gryffindor for your ill-mannered response?" Snape retorded with a disparaging smile.

"That's fine." Harry replied with a shrug. He could care less about house points right now.

It was Snape's turn for his lip to twitch. "Make that 30 points. Anyhow, back to business. Professor Dumbledore request that I come and inform you that you pack your things and meet him in his office." He began to walk away, but Harry stopped him in utter confusion.

"Why? Where am I going?"

Snape stopped and sneered. "I don't know, and neither do I care. I'm just looking forward to the pleasant times I'll be spending here at Hogwarts without you simpleminded boy around."

"Right, back out you." Muttered Harry under his breath.

"What was that?" Snape snapped.

"Nothing. Was that all Dumbledore said?"

"Yes, I believe so. Now if you excuse me, I believe I've had enough of your foolish questions." Snape replied calmly as he walked away, also heading to Dumbledore's office.

Harry followed, but stayed far behind. He wasn't sure where he was leaving to, but he was at least glad to know it wasn't here.

**I know the chapter's short and a bit confusing, but it is the first chapter, so bare with me. The coming chapters will get better and longer, I promise.**


End file.
